


Diario di una regina delle brutte figure.

by amirarcieri



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirarcieri/pseuds/amirarcieri
Summary: E' domenica pomeriggio e Saeko ha deciso di passarla da sola al mare per arricchire la sua riserva di creatività.Ma lei non sa che in quella spiaggia, intento a cavalcare un'onda, c'è anche il senpai per il quale ha una crush, e che questo loro inaspettato incontro porterà ad una serie di gaffe che le faranno guadagnare il titolo di "regina delle brutte figure".
Kudos: 4





	Diario di una regina delle brutte figure.

###  **[Attenzione questa One Shot è una parentesi speciale della mia FF in corso su Slam Dunk "Change my rules", ma potete leggerla comunque, così magari chissà vi stuzzica la voglia di cominciarla.  
Buona lettura quindi.]**

###    
  
  
  
  
**Diario di una regina delle brutte figure.**

  
Saeko quella domenica pomeriggio decise di passarla in solitudine al mare.  
Si era vestita con una t - shirt bianca – evidenziata da una striscia di nero nel colletto e i bordi delle maniche - , una gonna di Jeans a vita alta anch'essa nera e un paio di comode converse petrolio. I riccioli li aveva semi raccolti in un cignon centrale a forma di rosa.  
Con quella macchina fotografica al collo e lo sguardo attento a catalizzare ogni cosa che si contorceva ai suoi occhi, sembrava una turista straniera dispersa che si stava godendo quell’attimo di totale libertà a rimessa del resto del gruppo.  
Ma lei era li sopratutto per inondare la testa di ispirazione quotidiana, ma non perché si fosse nuovamente incagliata in una parte del suo romanzo, bensì per estendere gli orizzonti delle sue parole e immaginazione.  
E a quanto pare aveva scelto una giornata proficua.  
Saeko si era lasciata ispirare dagli schiamazzi dei bambini in acqua, i sorrisi paciosi dei genitori che li sorvegliavano, le chiacchiere elettrizzate delle comitive dei suoi coetanei, le acrobazie aeree dei pochi surfisti presenti, l’odore di salsedine di cui era intrisa la spiaggia, la sabbia setosa che gli solleticava le mani e la colonna sonora balsamica delle onde languide del mare.  
Ad un certo punto, Saeko si sentiva pazzamente satura di felicità da voler correre lungo tutta la spiaggia per gridarlo ai quattro venti.  
Aveva fatto una così appagante riserva di creatività, da poter permettersi di fermarsi a metà strada e scattare una foto cartolina dominata da un'incantevole mare e cielo.  
Mentre si adoperava per impostare il diaframma della macchina, notò uno dei surfisti effettuare uno strepitoso bottom turn. Il cuore gli si gasò repentinamente.  
Saeko aveva sempre trovato il surf come uno sport maliardo.  
Insomma, sapere che l’uomo potesse essere in grado di cavalcare un elemento naturale senza consistenza mediante una tavola da surf, era qualcosa di stoicamente suggestivo.  
E lei, si sapeva andava a braccetto con tutto quello che riguardava la parola “magia”.  
Mentre il surfista che teneva d’occhio si avvicinava alla riva, Saeko cominciò a provare uno sconfinato senso di famigliarità per la sua presenza.  
Era miope a trenta gradi, ma nella mente aveva marchiato a fuoco ogni muscolo e lineamento facciale del senpai per il quale aveva una farraginosa infatuazione.  
 **“** **Io,non sto avendo un’allucinazione. È, è davvero lui?”** si tormentò mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, ma quando furono a pochi metri di distanza e anche lui la notò, non ebbe più alcun cruccio con il quale struggersi.  
 **“** **Oh, merda. È lui”** Saeko avrebbe voluto smaterializzarsi come un illusionista faceva con il suo mantello durante uno spettacolo, o al limite, battibeccare con quell’idiota spaccone di Sendoh.  
Almeno sarebbe stata coscientemente scatenata, non di certo ingovernabilmente impacciata.  
E poi lui si stava avvicinando per salutarla e a quel punto sarebbe stato scortese fare finta di non averlo visto.  
 _«_ _Saeko, anche tu qui?_ _»_ _gli chiese_ _calorosamente._  
 _«_ _Ciao senpai._ _Io..._ _»_  
 _“_ _ **Calma, Saeko. Mantieni la calma.**_ _ **In fondo cosa vuoi che sia?**_ _ **È solo il senpai**_ _ **che fa surf in costume da bagno. Mica è illegale o ti sta provocando.”**_ _per lo statuto della legge giapponese no, ma per il suo cuore e il corpo_ _era_ _enormemente_ _illegale_ _._  
 _«_ _Io, s..._ _»_ _balbettò schiarendosi la gola._  
 _“_ _ **Respira e rispo**_ _ **ndi. Non fare la figura della scema perché tu sai di non esserlo**_ _ **e**_ _ **anche lui lo sa. Altrimenti non sarebbe felice di vederti. Perché lui è felice no?”**_  
 _«_ _Si, ero...in cerca..._ _»_ _l’occhio gli cadde precipitosamente in basso._  
 _“_ ** _No, Saeko, non farlo._ _Distraiti._ _Guarda_ _qualunque_ _altra cosa._ _L_ _a ciambella gialla_ _dietro di lui_ _, le nuvole,_ _la nonnina con il cappello di paglia, ma_ _non il suo petto scult_ _o_ _reo e abbronzato.”_**  
 _Quindi S_ _aeko spostò abilmente lo sguardo sul neo situato sotto l’occhio sinistro – caratteristica di lui che_ _aveva da sempre trovato_ _mirabolante_ _– m_ _a nel soffermarsi su quel suo tratto distintivo, non poté non accorgersi_ _di_ _una gocciolina d’_ _acqua_ _scivolargli lungo la mascella quadrata, e_ _seguirla_ _tuffarsi impazientemente gioiosa su un suo_ _grande_ _pettorale._  
 _Saeko pigolò come un uccellino affamato._  
 _“ **Maledizione Saeko. Non farlo.”**_ _si_ _disapprovò per il comportamento poco pudico._  
 _Ma ormai le sue iridi castano cioccolata stavano_ _audacemente_ _anatomizzando_ _quella sua parte del corpo_ _esposta_ _in bella vista._  
 _“_ _ **Oh, Kami per favore aiutatemi.**_ _ **Forze della natura fate qualcosa.**_ _ **Qualunque cosa, ma fermatemi**_ _ **”**_ _invocò_ _accaldandosi._  
 _Saeko, non riusciva_ _proprio_ _a staccare la_ _pupille_ _da lì._  
 _Quei maledetti addominali sembravano i calchi scolpiti di una statua greca._  
 _Quei_ _superbi,_ _magnifici_ _addominali erano imperlati dall’abbraccio_ _insussistente_ _dell’acqua e_ _placcati dal bacio dorato_ _del_ _sole._  
 _Nel realizzarlo,_ _Saeko pigolò di gola una seconda volta._  
 _“ **No, saeko non farlo non guardare oltre il terzo scuto del suo carap**_ _ **a**_ _ **ce di muscoli. Non farlo. Non scendere.”**_ _Si vietò imperiosa._ _Cosa gli stava succedendo? Sentiva una sensazione bruciate all’altezza del_ _ventre_ _e avvertiva tutto il corpo inebria_ _rs_ _i_ _i_ _n reazione. Che quest_ _a_ _fosse la tanto parlata “eccitazione”?_  
 _“_ _ **Maledizione, basta Saeko non fare la teenager con gli ormoni in fervore. Comportati come la Saeko che è abituata a vedere. Composta ed esemplare.”**_ _si valutò per_ _ricomporsi_ _in modo risoluto_ _._  
 _«_ _I_ _o sono venuta_ _in_ _c_ _erca di ispirazione_ _»_ _concluse infine sollevando la macchina fotografica – anziché prendere il taccuino dalla borsa – per dimostrargli il vero. Tipico di lei che quando andava nel panico più totale diceva e faceva due cose incongruenti tra di loro._  
 _«_ _Già_ _, il tuo romanzo_ _»_ _il senpai_ _gli sorrise invit_ _andola_ _a_ _seguirl_ _o_ _al suo posto_ _per continuare a chiacchierare._  
 _Si era avviato mostrandogli la schiena altrettanto scolpita_ _e abbronzata_ _, ma Saeko_ _si_ _forzò a volgere la vista altrove._  
 _Le spalle,_ _erano una delle tante parti fisiche maschili che aveva segretamente amato ammirare._  
 _Ma se avesse ammirato quelle del ragazzo che gli piaceva che cosa sarebbe successo a ogni molecola del suo corpo?_  
 _“_ _Un oceano_ _incorporeo di emozioni che vorticando febbrile_ _l’avrebbe trascinata al_ _suo_ _appagante nucleo”._  
 _“_ _ **No,**_ _ **non devo pensarci. Devo invece tenere a bada l’ormone. Cosa sarà mai alla fine? Una cosa da niente sopratutto se a farmi compagnia è la mia crush”**_ _pensò_ _sarcasticamente_ _Saeko, trovando l’_ _ingegnosa_ _distrazione della macchina fotografica._  
 _Il posto_ _del senpai era tra due coppie di rispettivamente due e un figlio.  
Mentre gli andava dietro Saeko si accorse che tre ragazze site in angoli diversi della spiaggia stessero apprezzando ciò che vedevano, ma lui non gli diede conto o forse non se ne accorse.  
Ma se le avesse adocchiate? Ne avrebbe ricambiato lo sguardo con la stesso appetitoso interesse?  
Saeko scosse forte il capo per dirsi di farsi i beneamati affari suoi e ripetersi che il solo pensare ad uno scenario simile, non avrebbe provato affatto gelosia._  
 _Quando fu seduto questo_ _gli offrì una lattina di Coca da bere, ma lei rifiuto educatamente._  
 _Agitata com’era a stare in sua compagnia sarebbe sembrata_ _una foca monaca dopata di caffè:_ _un'esibjzione orrenda a vedersi._  
 _Saeko_ _comunque_ _si sedette di fronte a lui con le gambe piegate lateralmente e una domanda che gli grattava la parete_ _cranica_ _._  
 _«_ _Quindi,_ _quindi_ _tu oltre a praticare basket come passione primaria, fai surf_ _in qualità di_ _..hobby?_ _»_  
 _«_ _M_ _i piace._ _N_ _on hai_ _livelli_ _del basket, ma mi entusiasma, capisci?_ _»_ _gli chiese sapendo che lei aveva recepito alla perfezione._  
 _«_ _Si,_ _capisco. U_ _n po’ come me è la fotografia_ _»_ _Saeko fece un comparativo appropriato_ _per fargli capire di aver afferrato il concetto._  
 _«_ _Si, brava_ _»_ _e lui ne fu d’accordo._  
 _«_ _E..._ _»_ _Saeko_ _strinse e rilassò la mano sulla sabbia fina un paio di volte_ _prima di chiedergli dell’altro._  
 _«_ _D_ _a quanto lo pratichi?_ _»_  
 _«_ _Quasi quattro anni._ _La prima volta l’ho visto far_ _e_ _durante un allenamento_ _di running_ _della squadra e da_ _in poi_ _ho preso a_ _d_ _informarmi su tutto quello che riguarda lo sport_ _»_  
 _«_ _Però_ _nonostante tutto_ _sei, abbastanza bravo anche in questo_ _»_ _lo_ _elogiò imparziale._  
 _Buona parte della fazione_ _dell’istituto del Kainan se lo chiedeva_ _frequentemente: c’era qualcosa che non sapeva fare? Era un super ragazzo dotato da super abilità flessibili che gli permettevano di compire super imprese. Anche quelle più impossibili._  
 _«_ _Gi_ _à_ _,_ _ho frequentato una scuola di surf_ _di quattro lezioni_ _imparando le_ _sua_ _basi fondamentali,_ _ma_ _ho_ _ancora_ _da_ _migliorarmi._ _Purtroppo il basket mi lascia poco tempo per affinarne l’arte, e quest’anno più che mai lo studio,_ _c_ _osì quando ho un buco libero ne approfitto. E mi va bene_ _perché alla fine_ _è per_ _il basket_ _che vivo_ _»_ _fu_ _inguaribilmente_ _umile_ _anche in questa occasione._  
 _Più Saeko lo ascoltava, più_ _gli_ _si addormentavano i sensi._  
 _Stare a sentirlo era sempre uno spettacolo quanto il vederlo risplendere in campo durante una partita. Saeko non si annoiava mai o_ _ne rivalutava il contenuto_ _della personalità_ _. P_ _er lei era come leggere e rileggere il suo romanzo preferito di cui non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza._  
 _«_ _Io..._ _invece_ _..._ _tra tra due settimane porterò il rullino della macchina fotografica_ _a sviluppare_ _così potremo vedere le foto che ho,_ _abbiamo_ _,_ _fatto un po’ tutti_ _»_ _disse lei allacciandosi ad un altro argomento che aveva “a portata di mano”._  
 _«_ _Fantastico._ _Sono curioso di vederle_ _»_ _le_ _palesò con sincero trasporto._  
 _«_ _Si, a_ _nche io_ _»_ _anche se per lei era più indicato il verbo “averle”_ _dato che sapeva cosa ci fosse immortalato._  
 _«_ _Ma che dici? Quello non può essere il re del Kainan. Shinichi Maki non fa surf_ _»_ _i due_ _sentirono_ _improvvisamente_ _la voce_ _di uno dei figli_ _della coppia accanto, confabulare proprio sull’identità del senpai._  
 _«_ _Ma gli assomiglia moltissimo_ _»_ _insistette_ _la sorellina._  
 _Incuriosita da_ _l_ _la simpatica polemica_ _tra i due marmocchi,_ _Saeko_ _li supervisionò con lo sguardo voltandosi misuratamente a tre quarti._ _Vide una bambina di sette anni con le treccine carota,_ _i grandi occhi cristallini_ _e il costume_ _a un pezzo_ _giallo sole tappezzato di cubi rossi._  
 _Al suo fianco svettava un piccoletto di dieci anni_ _dalla corporatura mingherlina, la zazzera nero lucente_ _che portava_ _un costume_ _a_ _pantaloncino blu Savoia._  
 _Entrambi continuavano a_ _perlustrare_ _con occhio_ _indagatore_ _la loro postazione, oltre che_ _dibattere_ _sulla questione investigativa “quello è o non è Shinichi Maki del Kainan?”_  
 _«_ _Allora faccia_ _mo_ _una scommessa. Se è lui dici tu a papà di comprarci una nuova bici_ _»_ _il fratello maggiore_ _gli lanciò una scommessa onesta._  
 _«_ _Ci sto_ _»_ _rispose la sorella tutta pimpante._  
 _I due fratellini si incamminarono quindi verso la loro_ _direzione_ _ognuno con la sicurezza di avere la vittoria in tasca, ma in realtà solo uno di loro_ _avrebbe_ _avuto la soddisfazione di godere per averla intascata._  
 _«_ _Scusi, senpai_ _»_ _esordì_ _il maschietto una volta raggiunti._  
 _«_ _Si?_ _»_ _lo interpellò Maki che si era alzato a mano conserte._  
 _«_ _Questa_ _baka_ _qui dice che lei è_ _Shinichi Maki,_ _il formidabile e imbattibile_ _campione_ _del Kainan, ma io penso che lei_ _gli somigli solamente. Quindi può dirgli che non lo è così la smette di tartassarmi le orecchie?_ _»_ _gli spiegò posizionando l’indice sopra la sua testolina_ _nella funzione di_ _freccia da segnaletica._  
 _«_ _Ti dico che è lui invece_ _»_ _si inbufalì la bimba._  
 _«_ _Si, hai indovinato_ _piccola. Sono io_ _»_ _confermò Maki. I fratelli ebbero_ _contemporaneamente_ _due reazioni_ _opposte_ _: uno spalancò la bocca scioccato, l’altra si lanciò in una danza_ _euforica_ _come se fosse il Setsubun_ _da poco festeggiato._  
 _«_ _Hai visto? Hai perso la scommessa e devi pagare pegno_ _»_  
 _«_ _Seh_ _»_ _il suo fu un implicito no._  
 _«_ _Capitano?_ _»_ _il bimbo_ _cambiò atteggiamento assumendone una ponderatamente reverenziale._  
 _«_ _P_ _osso stringerti la mano?_ _»_ _gli chiese_ _filato. Maki gliela porse_ _con un mezzo sorriso stampato sul volto e_ _lasci_ _ò_ _che fosse lui a stringergliela._  
 _«_ _Capitano, s_ _ei un mito. Io e mio padre veniamo sempre a_ _vedervi giocare_ _._ _Che partite che ci date._ _Non vediamo l’ora che arriva il campionato nazionale per tifare ancora una volta per voi_ _»_ _a ogni parola proferita gli occhi del bambino_ _accrescevano di lucentezza._  
 _«_ _Si mai io voglio fare una foto ricordo!_ _»_ _si intromise la sorellina, facendo la viziata._  
 _«_ _Akemi sei veramente una maleducata_ _»_ _la rimproverò incavolato. Saeko pensò bene di interrompere la loro_ _concorrenziale_ _lite con un suo_ _essenziale_ _contributo._  
 _«Emh…_ _.ragazzi, se volete l_ _a faccio io_ _»_ _disse sollevandone il meccanico oggetto_ _armonizzandolo al gesto casuale delle spallucce._  
 _Saeko scattò la foto e si fece dare l’indirizzo dai genitori premunandosi di recapitargliela personalmente. Oltre ad assicurarsi il bottino di un’altra sua imperdibile foto._  
 _Fatte quelle premesse, i bambini si dileguarono_ _statuendo una nuova scommessa su chi_ _sarebbe stato il primo a raggiungere la battigia._  
 _«_ _Beh, adesso_ _»_ _anche per Saeko fu tempo di congedarsi. In realtà_ _n_ _on voleva andarsene, ma doveva. Passare troppe ore con il senpai non avrebbe fatto altro che aggravare quella sua febbre d’amore utopic_ _a_ _._  
 _«_ _V_ _ad..._ _»_ _definì, ma_ _nell’esser_ _s_ _i alzata troppo affrettatamente, stoccò la gamba, cadendo rocambolescamente addosso a_ _lui_ _._  
 _La metà del suo corpo che andava dalla testa ai fianchi, era_ _correntemente_ _spalmata su l’equivalente metà di quella del senpai, facendola ritrovare in una posizione compromettente nei riguardi del suo giovane ansioso cuore._  
 _«_ _Ahi!_ _»_ _bofonchiò urtata dalla cosa. E non appena riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò a una distanza inesistente con ciò che aveva evitato di adocchiare fino a quel momento._  
 _Per Saeko fu come se i pettorali del senpai godessero di vita propria e la stessero provocando apertamente_ _ **“**_ _ **Eccoc**_ _ **i**_ _ **qu**_ _ **i,**_ _ **siamo tutti tuoi. Non puoi più evitarci. Ammiraci e fai di noi ciò che vuoi”.**_  
 _La cosa assurda era che una sua mano stava inconsciamente_ _tastando_ _audace_ _sul suo grande pettorale sinistro._  
 _La pelle del senpai_ _aveva una consistenza marmorea e scottava come una roccia esposta perennemente al sole._  
 _Nel constatalo, il cervello_ _di Saeko_ _non_ _rispose più a nessun segnale._ _Si trovava in uno stadio di oscuramento totale._  
 _«_ _Stai bene, Saeko?_ _»_ _si accertò Maki rialzandosi quel poco che bastava per poggiarsi su un gomito._  
 _Sentendosi_ _pervadere_ _dalla sua voce rocamente balsamica_ _, Saeko sollevò la testa in riflesso. E furono occhi negli occhi._  
 _Allora,_ _Lei ebbe difficoltà a sgombrare la mente da ciò di cui_ _era stata invasa_ _._  
 _Sotto l’effetto abbagliante dei raggi solari, le iridi ardesia del senpai aveva_ _no_ _assunto una tonalità grigio iridescente_ _indefinibile._  
 _Saeko era caduta incondizionatamente schiava del suo grigio iridescente.  
Non vedeva altro che quel grigio __iridescente. Davanti a se, intorno a se e nel retroscena dei suoi occhi._  
 _“_ _ **Oh, no. no.**_ _ **Io non riesco. Io non so c..**_ _ **”**_ _farfugliò in preda al delirio._ _Sapeva di non dover_ _si_ _muover_ _e_ _perché anche un solo microscopico movimento avrebbe significato ritrovarsi_ _labbra su labbra in un bacio_ _inaspettato_ _._  
 _«...hai avuto una brutta storta_ _»_ _sentì dire al senpai che gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena._ _Quel contatto_ _volitivo_ _operò_ _da terapia invasiva per la sua mente, risvegliandola_ _impetuosamente_ _dal trans emotivo nel quale era piombata._  
 _“_ _ **O**_ _ **h,**_ _ **Porca paletta!”**_ _esclamò_ _mentalmente nel momento in cui_ _reattiva_ _come un judoka si rialzava da terra_ _per allontanarsene a una velocità anormale e fargli le sue costernate scuse._  
 _«_ _Kami scusami, scusami. Perdono,_ _io non volevo è ...stato un...io no_ _n voglio che pensi che io_ _...io_ _non sono così...è un equivoco ...._ _ti giuro che_ _non volevo ....e…_ _._ _ora io vado_ _»_ _farneticò sparendo dal posto_ _manco fosse una saetta._  
 _Maki si scompigliò_ _la chioma umida,_ _lasciando la mano_ _ad adombrargli metà viso._  
 _Mentre la vedeva allontanarsi nello stile di una maratoneta olimpionica, non poté fare a meno di_ _pensare a quanto fosse goffamente piacevole._

**_____________**

A casa Saeko si rivoltava nel suo letto lavanda alternando i pugni sul cuscino ai calci sulle coperte.  
 _«_ _M_ _a perché a me? Perché mi piace qualcuno? Perché sono così odiosamente goffa_ _»_ _gemeva di rabbia rivolta alla sua personalità incapace._  
 _Nel_ _tornare_ _a_ _casa e sentire i suoi lamentosi versi, Ayako entrò nella camera della gemella per spegnare quella nevrastenica sirena di nervi._  
 _«_ _Si può sapere che c’hai?_ _»_ _rese la sua vocalità_ _autoritaria come un fischietto. Nel sentire la presenza della gemella Saeko_ _fermò quel suo bizzarro e invisibile incontro di box._  
 _«_ _Ti sei per caso presa un’insolazione al cervello?_ _»_  
 _«_ _Sarebbe stato meglio Ayako_ _»_  
 _«_ _Allora che c’hai?_ _»_  
 _«_ _Sono...una...gigantesca, anzi no galattica cogliona, ecco cosa_ _»_ _disse sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul letto_ _mentre con le braccia strozzava il cuscino al_ _costato_ _._  
 _«_ _Quello credevo che l’avessimo appurato cinque anni fa, ma_ _cos’è stato ad incoronarti regina delle brutte figure del secolo?_ _»_ _Saeko deglutì_ _terrorizzata. Il solo doverglielo dire gli fece visibilmente diventare il viso rosso ciliegia. Ayako allora assottigliò gli occhi scovandone la verità._  
 _«_ _C’è di mezzo il tuo senpai non è vero?_ _»_ _Se Saeko fosse stata un anime sicuramente avrebbe fumato come acqua incandescente di una pentola._  
 _«_ _Noi, ci, siamo incontrati in spiaggia_ _»_ _ammise laconica._  
 _«_ _U_ _h uh_ _»_ _Ayako_ _la pizzicò nel reato primario in cui stavano sciabordando le sue colpe. Ovvero “la perversione”._  
 _«_ _No._ _uh uh!_ _P_ _erch_ _é_ _io_ _sono un’inetta e rovino sempre tutto con la mia incapacità relazionale_ _»_  
 _«_ _Oh, ma dai c_ _he cosa avrai fatto mai?_ _»_ _le chiese_ _abulica._ _Saeko_ _che intanto gli aveva dato le spalle, trasalì sapendo di non poter frodare la curiosità maliziosa della sorella con un semplice “Ci siamo incontrati in spiaggia”. Indi per cui si avviò al letto e salendoci sopra, se ne erse a mo di presidente parlamentare che faceva il suo discorso da edizione straordinaria._  
 _«_ _Noi abbiamo parlato tranquillamente per un po’, come sempre d’altronde, ma al solito io sono_ _maldestra...e al momento del mio ritiro a casa..._ _m_ _i sono alzata troppo bruscamente e….gli sono caduta addosso…._ _è stato imbarazzante e io...io...sono stata così mortificata_ _che_ _sono fuggita via chiedendogli mille volte scusa_ _»_ _Saeko si coprì il viso con ambedue le mani come a ostruire la diga rabbiosa di lacrime._  
 _«_ _O_ _h_ _credo di comprendere. Per caso_ _quella vicinanza ha generato_ _pensieri impuri_ _nella tua mente_ _?_ _Sta tranquilla nella fase adolescenziale è normale avere gli ormoni carichi a pallettoni. E_ _ora che ci penso anche dopo li si hanno._ _Sopratutto in età avanzata_ _»_  
 _«Ayako, s_ _mettila. Non è quello._ _»_ _le vociò imponendosene. ed era la verità, i_ _l suo cervello era andato talmente in fase rem da essere_ _rimasto vergine di ogni fantasia libidinosa._  
 _«_ _Io non riesco più a guardarlo, parlarci. Mi vergogno troppo_ _di essere stata così impudicamente diretta. Io non voglio neanche pensare che_ _opinione_ _adesso_ _ha_ _di me._ _O che ribrezzo gli ho fatto provare_ _._ E se ha pensato che fossi arrapata come un gatto in calore? O meglio ancora che ci stessi provando con lui? _»_ _si impanicò infilandosi vigorosamente le mani all’interno della chioma boccolosa._ _E per poco non ne strappo qualche ciocca._  
 _«_ _E se ha notato un mio difetto fisico? E se puzzavo? O il contatto con la mia pelle gli è risultato sgradevole?_ _»_ _continuò distorcendo la sua figura_ _all’iconico_ _all’urlo di Munch._  
 _«_ _Certo che te ne fai di seghe mentali_ _»_ _parlò la gemella_ _perplessa_ _._ _Se fosse stata un manga gli sarebbe scivolata una gocciolina d’acqua al lato per incentivare il_ _suo sconcerto._  
 _Saeko si calmò e saltellando giù dal letto, si portò faccia a faccia con lei creando un impressionante effetto specchio._  
 _«_ _Tu non capisci_ _»_ _cominciò composta._  
 _«_ _Io devo espatriare in un altro paese. Devo espatriare in un altro paese_ _»_ _ma_ _poi si disperò nuovamente scivolando sul pavimento come un omino gonfiabile svuotato di elio._  
 _Al quel punto la gemella non ne poté più del suo piagnisteo e la colpì con un esemplare stoccata di ventaglio sul capo._  
 _«_ _Ahi! Ma sei scema?_ _»_ _si lamentò lacrimante._  
 _«_ _Beh, almeno_ _ti ho fatto smettere di dire cazzate_ _»_ _la_ _fronteggiò_ _poggiando le mani sui fianchi._  
 _«_ _Non l’hai fatto invece perché non cambierò il mio modo di vedere le cose_ _»_ _ribatté l’altra, incazzata, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi._  
 _«_ _Secondo me la stai facendo troppo drammatica. Magari_ _lui non l’ha interpretato alla tua stessa maniera e di conseguenza non è successo niente_ _»_ _gli espose_ _i fatti_ _picchiandogli_ _l’indice sulla fronte._  
 _«_ _Quello che devi_ _fare e andare a scuola e comportarti come niente fosse_ _»_ _le impose assumendo le veci di un manager che esigeva mezz’ora di palleggi da parte il suo atleta._  
 _«_ _Non_ _io non farò un bel niente_ _»_ _replicò voltandogli seccamente le spalle._  
 _«_ _Prenderò un anno_ _di pausa così si scorderanno di me_ _»_ _tanto era facile dimenticarsi di una ragazza trascurabile come lei. Forse nei primi mesi l’avrebbero ancora cercata, ma passati quelli sarebbero andati oltre la loro amicizia._  
 _Saeko non si spostò da quella posizione fino a quando la mattina non sopraggiunse dalle tende della sua camera._  
 _Perché,_ _nel concreto le cose non andarono come da programma._  
 _Contro ogni suo pronostico, incredulamente, Saeko andò a scuola, anche se, si assicurò bene di essere una donna spettro._  
 _Perché_ _lei poteva essere la regina delle brutte figure, però_ _se diceva_ _si sarebbe svegliata seguendo un certo schema strategico, avrebbe persistito a compierlo battendosi ossessivamente in testa la sua varie fasi._  
 _Quindi, arrivò in ritardo per evitare di incontrare la comitiva al completo, alla ricreazione finse di avere un malore rintanandosi in infermeria_ _e al momento della giornaliera_ _pulizia dell’istituto_ _ci mise più_ _impegno_ _del necessario._  
 _Correntemente, stava camminando tranquilla lungo il corridoio del secondo piano con un secchio pieno d’acqua insaponata_ _per svuotarlo all’esterno._  
 _Giunta_ _e ormai convinta di pregustare la fine di quella giornata al sapore di fragola, nella sua_ _inappuntabile_ _strategia non aveva incluso_ _\- per una svista involontaria -_ _l’imponderabilità delle coincidenze che scompaginava_ _deliberatamente_ _ogni_ _nostra previsione_ _._  
 _«_ _Saeko, allora sei viva. Pensavo di non doverti vedere per due mesi e passa_ _»_ _si sentì dire alle spalle da_ _una voce che lei conosceva bene._  
 _In rimando sussultò sul posto, facendo ballonzolare l’acqua saponata dal secchio, ma già propensa a slanciarsi_ _come una maratoneta_ _impazzita._  
 _“_ _ **Però, è Kiyota. Se è lui è okay”**_ _pensò rilassando i muscoli della spalla._ _Tuttavia una volta voltata vide che Kiyota non era solo, ma affiancato da un tale ragazzone, l’unico ragazzone in grado di far_ _gli_ _sentire il cuore in costante celebrazione della fioritura dei ciliegi._  
 _«_ _Nami ci ha detto che sei stata in infermeria per un malore, stai meglio?_ _»_ _gli pose la domanda accompagnandola con un sorriso sghembo_ _e_ _accattivante._  
 _Il cuore di Saeko partì a galoppar_ _l_ _e anomalamente,_ _mandandola in una vertiginosa paranoia in pochi secondi._  
 _«_ _No, io….devo...andare…._ _»_ _farfugliò cominciando a correre nella parte opposta dalla quale era venuta._ _Quella sua corsa trafelata però fu un azzardo avventato che_ _fece schizzare l’acqua saponata fuori dal secchio e provocare irreparabilmente la sua caduta con tanto di scivolone per mezzo corridoio._  
 _I due atleti amici si guardarono attoniti della scena tragi – comica, accorrendo_ _in suo soccorso_ _tempestivo_ _quasi come se l’arbitro avesse fischiato l'inizio di una partita._  
 _«_ _Ma dico sei scema? Potevi romperti l’osso del collo_ _»_ _la rimproverò Kiyota_ _con tono fraterno._  
 _Lui_ _che di_ _gaffe_ _ne combinava_ _mille al giorno e_ _di peggio_ _ri_ _._  
 _«_ _Ahi_ _»_ _rispose Saeko massaggiandosi la schiena._  
 _“_ _ **Merda, merda che figuraccia”.**_ _Disse poi nella mente odiandosi._  
 _«_ _Che combini Saeko?_ _»_ _gli chiese il senpai ora piegato sulle ginocchia per poterla esplorare a tutto tondo._  
 _“_ _ **Oh, no, no”**_ _una volta udita la voce del senpai ad una distanza così ristretta, i tendini di Saeko si tesero_ _alla loro massima estremità._  
 _“ **Non va bene, non va affatto bene.**_ _ **Troppo vicinanza. Troppa vicinanza.**_ _ **Devo stabilire almeno una distanza di un metro.**_ _ **”**_ _commentò e_ _influenzata_ _da un istinto insopprimibile di guardarlo, si voltò_ _con uno scatto frenetico verso di lui._  
 _Quando furono occhi dentro occhi Saeko pigolo nuovamente come un uccellino affamato._  
 _“ **No, è tutto sbagliato. Tutto”**_ _si pentì di_ _essersi girata_ _dopo averlo visto sorriderle comprensivo._  
 _Perciò lo scostò rudemente da dietro di se e scappò via di lì per evitare che quel momento potesse contribuire a farla incoronare ufficialmente regina delle brutte figure._  
 _«_ _Ah! Ma che gli prende oggi? Sembra quasi che gli diamo fastidio e fa di tutto per evitarci_ _»_ _si scervellò Kyota scomponendosi la lunga chioma mora con entrambe le mani._  
 _Proprio allora dal corridoio dell’angolo comparì Nami che camminava a braccia distese e mani intrecciate dietro la schiena_ _quasi a dichiararsi vagabonda delle selve._  
 _«_ _Hey, voi due che fate li impalati?_ _»_ _gli chiese_ _ravvisandoli a pochi centimetri._  
 _«_ _Capisco che uno di voi mi trova irresistibile però..._ _»_ _punzecchiò Kiyota facendogli la linguaccia. Kyota reagì a quelle avance alternative emettendo un sorriso deliziato dalla_ _controprova_ _di dovergli dire tutt'altro._  
 _«_ _No, carina, stavolta la nostra attenzione è rivolta a Saeko_ _»_ _Nami_ _si spostò lesta alle loro spalle per riuscire a vederla anche lei._  
 _«_ _Dove?_ _N_ _on la vedo_ _»_ _chiese con una mano sugli occhi a mò di binocolo umanoide._  
 _«_ _E’ appena scappata dopo essere scivolata nel_ _corridoio_ _»_ _gli riferì Kiyota indicandogli la prova schiacciante che lei aveva bellamente ignorato. Nami_ _osservò il secchio rovesciato sul pavimento parzialmente bagnato._  
 _«_ _E’ entrata lì_ _»_ _la istruì il senpai indicandogliela a sua volta._  
 _«_ _Okay, vado a parlarci. Intanto voi pulite_ _»_ _li notificò_ _avviandosi alla porta._  
 _«_ _Tanto per cambiare_ _»_ _brontolò Kiyota._  
 _Ignara della conversazione appena avvenuta tra i suoi amici,_ _Saeko_ _infatti_ _,_ _aveva scartato in un’aula qualsiasi_ _deserta_ _, nascondendosi in mezzo a due banchi._  
Seduta sul pavimento, teneva i palmi conficcati sulle ginocchia alzate sul petto e cercava di trattenere una crisi di pianto ormai sul punto di infurioare dai suoi occhi.  
 **"Perché cavolo sono così, sgradevole? Perché non riesco a comportarmi con naturalità di fronte alla mia crush? Perché devo finire di fare sempre qualcosa di imbarazzante di cui mi vergognerò fino al duemila e infinito?"** il sovraffollamento di quei pensieri stava facendo accrescere il diniego che provava verso di lei.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto annullarsi dall'esistenza come un mangaka faceva con un suo personaggio tramite la gomma da cancellare o strapparsi in mille pezzi per poi finire gettate dentro un cassonetto dell'immondizia.  
 **"Come farò a guardarlo negli occhi dopo quella pessima figura di ieri? Come posso pensare che voglia ancora parlarmi dopo essermi comportata così male con lui?”**  
 **"Mi schiferà di sicuro".** Saeko poggiò la testa al freddo muro cercando di calmarsi.  
Tutte quelle emozioni gli stavano provocando una reazione nervosa dell'intero corpo che avrebbe reagito facendola svenire.  
 **"Già, ma come posso risolvere questa svantaggiosa situazione?".**  
Saeko strinse le palpebre, raggiungendo in breve una soluzione.  
 **"Cambierò liceo, non vedo altra soluzione. Tanto ormai ci sono abituata."** **disse** **sentendo** **un groppo salirgli per la gola.**  
 _«_ _Toc Toc_ _»_ _sentì una_ _voce_ _femminile - a lei molto vicina -_ _diletta_ _rsi_ _nell’arte del rumorismo._  
 _«_ _Nami perché devi sempre trovarmi nei momenti meno indicati?_ _»_ _si lagnò questa con_ _tono_ _ovattat_ _o_ _._  
 _«_ _Boh, non so!_ _»_ _rispose_ _Nami_ _sedendosi allegrament_ _e_ _sul banco combaciante_ _._  
 _Saeko fece sprofondare la testa all’interno delle sue braccia sperando che al suo tre_ _fosse scomparsa_ _dalla sua vista._  
 _«_ _Oggi sei strana_ _»_ _le disse_ _smaliziata._ _Saeko drizzò il capo occhieggiandola._  
 _Nami non pronunciava mai la parola strana_ _per descriverla, casi_ _eccezionali in cui lei lo era nel concreto._  
 _«_ _Ho incontrato i ragazzi e mi hanno detto cosa è successo. Non devi preoccuparti. A tutti capita di fare brutte figure._ _È ..._ _»_  
 _«_ _Apprezzo le tue parole, ma non è così_ _»_ _la interruppe adirata._  
 _«_ _Perché no? Guarda Kiyota e Sakuragi. Loro sembra che lo facciano per professione_ _»_  
 _«_ _Non è per questo. Cioè, si, ma_ _»_ _Saeko si domandò se fosse il caso di dirgli_ _dell’_ _accaduto_ _di_ _un pomeriggio fa e_ _perciò_ _di anticipare i tempi del_ _suo spiattellamento_ _perché_ _storielle_ _imbarazzanti come quelle avrebbero potuto venire fuori in situazioni in cui lei stessa avrebbe potuto essere ubriaca o per colpa di una spia dalla lingua lunga._  
 _«_ _Ieri, io e il senpai ci siamo incontrati al mare e..._ _»_ _la ricciolina gli raccontò_ _ogni_ _accenno e parola_ _del loro incontro, senza censurare la parte viziosa che le faceva chiazzare le guance di un_ _bollore insopportabile._  
 _Quando l’amica finì, Nami non sembrò trovarci nulla di esilarante o ignobile_ _come si credeva lei_ _._ _T_ _ant'è che la prima domanda che le rivolse fu_ _quella da copione, ovvero_ _«_ _Aspetta il senpai fa surf? Ecco da cosa proviene quella sua bella tintarella_ _»_ _poi_ _gettò gli occhi al soffitto così_ _imbastire il discorso da esporgli._  
 _«_ _Tutto qui? Saeko_ _non è successo niente di che e poi_ _se non lo sai i maschietti gradiscono particolarmente questo genere di incontri fisici…._ _»_ _arrivando a dove voleva andare a parare l’amica, Saeko si tappo le orecchie per tutelarsi dalle sue frasi arci - sconce._  
 _«_ _Nami non voglio sentire_ _»_ _ma non poté_ _scongiurarsi_ _di sentire la frase_ _«_ _Gli danno, piacere_ _perché noi donne risvegliamo i loro bollenti spiriti_ _»_ _e chiedersi in_ _reazione._  
 _“_ _ **Una come me è sgradevole per forza sia al tatto che alla vista. Nel caso di Maki quel nostro contatto fisico gli ha provocato ribrezzo come se a cadermi addosso fosse stato Sendoh o impassibilità come se invece fosse stato Sakuragi?”**_  
 _«_ _Saeko_ _devi capire che non puoi fissarti e sentirti in colpa_ _per_ _tutto quello che fai o succede in reazione._ _Certe cose devi lasciarle semplicemente accadere_ _»_ _le spiegò facendo la tuttologa._  
 _«_ _Ma, io sono così._ _Non posso fare a meno di essere nervosa e tentare di correggere il danno che ho combinato_ _»_ _e più cercava di rimediare più quest_ _o_ _si potenziava in_ _un_ _clamoros_ _o_ _pasticc_ _io_ _._  
 _«_ _E poi_ _non voglio che lui pensi che io_ _sia_ _una ragazza dai facili costumi_ _»_ _A Nami scoppiò da ridere perché era sicura che il senpai potesse avere tante opinioni su Saeko, ma quella era esclusa a priori. Da ogni creatura respirante del cosmo._  
 _«_ _Il fatto che vuoi rimediare è obbiettivamente ammirevole, ma_ _devi imparare che non puoi fornirti versioni a senso unico e stare a sentire anche l’altra parte della campana così da essere sicura di non aver avuto una visione sbagliata delle cose_ _»_ _dispensò_ _l’amica con_ _quella sua sporadica sapienza_ _che Saeko non aveva mai compreso da dove tirasse fuori_ _e sempre_ _quando_ _aveva_ _un_ _bisogno estremo_ _di un’imparziale supporto morale_ _._  
 _“ **Forse ha ragione, ma io proprio non riesco ad affrontarlo.”**_ _si_ _detestava per non essere all’altezza delle relazioni perché quando si tiravano in ballo le emozioni a lei mancava cronicamente il respiro e coraggio._  
 _«_ _È arrabbiato? Schifato? Mi detesta? Lo irrito?_ _»_  
 _«_ _Nessuna di queste. Anzi voleva darti una cosa, ma non so cosa_ _»_ _gli confessò facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia per curiosità._  
 _«_ _Come?_ _»_  
 _«_ _Cioè so cos’è, ma non voglio rovinarti la sorpresa_ _»_ _premsesso quello, Nami le diede le spalle e se la filò per evitare di strombazzargli "il regalo"._  
 _Il pomeriggio passò tra una scopa e uno straccio e finit_ _i anche i club scolastici_ _, Nami spedì Saeko al_ _suo posto per eccellenza –_ _la panchina vicino al_ _lo stagno_ _di carpe –_ _inviando nel luogo_ _anche il messaggero di pace di nome Shinichi Maki_ _. Perché_ _nonostante fosse ancora rigida e pesante_ _quanto_ _due Nunchaku, sperava almeno che non se la sarebbe filata lasciandolo per l’ennesima volta in tredici._  
 _Quando il senpai la_ _vide li seduta con le gambe dondolanti, il taccuino in mano e la penna sbattere ripetutamente sulla pagina predominante,_ _non poté arrestare il sorriso che germogliò tra le sue labbra in reazione._  
 _Proprio non riusciva a ricordarsi dove fosse avvenuto il loro misterioso incontro e perché i ricordi mantenevano_ _a essere una lastra di ghiaccio spezzata, però era sicuro di gradire sua compagnia e scambiarci quante più chiacchierare possibili._  
 _«_ _Ti godi l’aria primaverile?_ _»_ _le disse rimanendo alzato davanti alla panca._  
 _Saeko riconobbe_ _istantaneamente il suono serafico e caloroso di quella voce. Era parte di lei come_ _uno dei 2000 pezzi che componevano il puzzle della sua anima._  
 _«_ _Ah, io…._ _»_  
 _“_ _ **Respira. Calmati. Non ti sta trattando male o con sufficienza. Anzi sembra quello di ogni giorno che si ferma a parlare con te per minuti e minuti. Quindi non essere codarda e affrontalo”.**_ _Riordinò le idee prima di proferire parola._  
 _«_ _Ciao senpai, si io….io amo ascoltare i suoi della natura. Mi rilassano_ _» rispose depositando il taccuino nella cartella._  
 _«S_ _i, concordo. Anche a me piacciono_ _»_ _corrispose_ _sedendosene al fianco._  
 _Saeko ebbe l’istinto di alzarsi e scappare, ma alla fine restò immobile ingobbendosi per_ _il_ _moto_ _di_ _rassegnazione_ _provato._ _Era arrivato il momento di recitare le sue scuse ufficiali._  
 _«_ _Senti, senpai, io….mi scuso per il mio comportamento poco elegante e pudico avuto._ _Non era affatto mia intenzione comportarmi come una_ _persona, inopportuna._ _La mia è stata una condotta indecente,_ _so di essere imperdonabile, ma s_ _pero_ _comunque che_ _tu possa perdonarmi_ _»_  
 _«_ _Tranquilla._ _È_ _tutto okay_ _»_ _la_ _rassicurò lui. An_ _che perché non aveva idea a cosa in particolare si riferisse._  
 _Passarono degli altri secondi di silenzio_ _in cui_ _Saeko tornò a rinchiudersi nel suo pungente guscio e lui si chinava per prendere la sua cartella scolastica nera._  
 _Di sottecchi lei notò quello che ne estrasse, che la_ _fece q_ _uasi morire di stupore._  
 _«_ _Tieni_ _»_ _gli disse_ _depositandoli sulla panchina in mezzo a loro due. Lei lasciò capitombolare lentamente lo sguardo sulla torre di tre libri legati con una corda a treccia argento._  
 _«_ _Come? Ma?_ _I_ _o?_ _P_ _erché?_ _»_ _gli domandò permanendo a rimanere meravigliata._  
 _«_ _Questa collana di libri è di mia sorella e ci tiene molto,_ _ma proprio per questo le ho chiesto di prestarmeli. Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere leggerla dato che tratta_ _lo stesso tema_ _del_ _romanzo che stai scrivendo_ _»_  
 _«_ _Io..._ _sono_ _bellissim_ _i_ _»_ _manifestò_ _la sua contentezza_ _stringendol_ _i_ _al petto_ _quasi che volesse cullarli_ _._  
 _Oltre il nucleo famigliare, in pochi,_ _gli avevano parlato e fatto dono della cosa che più amava al mondo_ _fornendosi di un’empatia_ _così ricercata_ _._ _Sentirle pronunciare dalla bocca del senpai era stato come, come se una pioggia di petali fosse tornata ad accarezzargli il cuore con un rinnovato tepore delicato e malinconico._  
 _«_ _Ne avrò cura come_ _se_ _fossero i miei_ _»_ _promise respirandole l’odore di carta._  
 _Maki gli sorrise pensando che non ci fossero mani più sicure nelle quali metterli perché era consapevole che quella ragazza amasse i libri con la stessa persistente passione con cui lui amava il basket._  
 _«_ _Guarda_ _»_ _proprio in quell’attimo_ _un aereo aveva appena tranciato il cielo lasciando una lunga scia bianca a mò di firma_ _personalizzata._  
 _«_ _Esprimi un desiderio_ _»_ _le rammentò la dove lui lo stava già esprimendo._  
 _Saeko pensò a_ _fondo su_ _cosa desiderare._  
 _Volere che questi momenti peculiari insieme al senpai non terminassero mai?_  
 _No. eccessivamente romantico e troppo_ _poco da lei._  
 _Che il suo libro venisse pubblicato?_  
 _No. lei era cazzutamente realista e voleva guadagnarsi_ _il merito_ _con il proprio sudore._  
 _Poteva desiderare di non fare più brutte figure per il resto dei suoi giorni._  
 _Ma per quanto fosse stuzzicante, neanche questo era idoneo._  
 _Senza di queste, se pur_ _scandalosamente_ _imbarazzanti, lei non avrebbe avuto aneddoti sui quali poter scriverci persino un diario._  
 _Diario. Quella parola conteneva quello che desiderava per lei con tutte le sue forze. E finalmente seppe che desiderio voler esprimere.  
"_ _ **Vivere. Voglio vivere al massimo ogni secondo e passo della mia vita come se fossi il personaggio di fantasia di un libro”**_  
 _Perciò questa si voltò verso il senpai ed entrambi si sorrisero complici di una sensazione di pacifico benessere condiviso._


End file.
